


Mario Kart

by siriuslywinchester



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Mario Kart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriuslywinchester/pseuds/siriuslywinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a fun short fic for the anon prompt i received on tumblr.  changed to ignore the last question because i enjoyed writing this more.</p><p>Prompt: Susie gets home from finishing 3rd in the race of champions to find Toto playing Mariokart with Lewis and Nico, she sighs and takes the huff as she was wanting time with him. What does Toto do to apologise?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mario Kart

Susie raced through the front door, her heart soaring as she remembered back to crossing the line - finishing third in the Race of Champions. It had to be the highlight of her career and she couldn't _wait_ to tell Toto all about it.

She kicked her shoes off, letting them scuff the wall by the stairs as she continued into the lounge, stopping in shock as she passed through the door.

"Arrrrgh," Lewis squealed, leaning his whole body to the right, along with the controller that was in his hands and stamping his feet against the carpet.

Nico leaned over and shouldered him, knocking the Brit sprawling on the ground, laughing and whooping when the tiny figure of Baby Peach overtook Yoshi who had spun off the track.

"Nice move, Nico," Toto laughed as Mario dropped a banana skin on the road, causing Baby Peach to spin, "But not good enough for me."

Lewis laughed, sat upright again as Yoshi sped past Baby Peach to take second place, hot on the heels of Mario.

"Ahem," Susie said, clearing her throat loudly to catch her husbands attention.

"Just a minute, dear," he called back, waving his arm but not turning round to acknowledge her, "Let us finish this race."

Susie folded her arms, watching as Nico tried to catch up with her husband and his team mate. She huffed a sigh of frustration and threw herself on the unsuspecting German, grabbing the controller and wrestling it free of his hands.

She pressed the accelerate button wildly, swerving blocking boxes and driving at as many of the item boxes as she could until she got power boosts. She had soon caught up with Yoshi, firing a tortoise shell at him and sending him spinning off the track.

She could see Mario ahead of her and feel Toto grinning beside her. She had one boost left and they were both on the home straight. She fired the boost, pressing all of the buttons wildly and sending rockets and tortoises and bananas splattering in every direction.

It was a photo finish, the replay showing that Baby Peach had just taken the lead as they crossed the line.

Susie jumped up, a huge grin on her face as she dropped the controller back into Nico's lap.

She strutted back to the door, stopping as she was about to leave the room.

"And _that_ is how to win a race," she laughed, leaving the boys gaping behind her as she strode up the stairs with the aim of a nice hot bath.


End file.
